The Quantum of 24
by SariSpy56
Summary: A bomb is being planted somewhere in Norrisville by a mysterious villain, and while Randy and Sierra are out bomb-hunting to protect the city before the bomb goes off, Howard suspects that a new student, a Muslim girl named Zehra Sawaya to be the one responsible for it.


_**Summary: **__A bomb is being planted somewhere in Norrisville and while Randy and Sierra are out bomb-hunting to protect the city before the bomb goes off, Howard suspects that a new student, a Muslim girl named Zehra Sawaya to be the one responsible for it._

_**Guest(s) Starring: **__Gizmo and Mammoth from "__**Teen Titans"**_

_**A/N: Parody of the show 24, and slightly based on **__**BOTH**__** the South Park episode "The Snuke" and the Simpsons episode "24 Minutes"**_

_**A/N: No rude comments please, Ironninja3. If you don't like what I did in this chapter, don't review it.**_

_**A/N: Originally, Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens from Johnny Test were going to appear, but this was changed.**_

* * *

"Behold! Our new state-of-the-art weapon in the global war against crime and injustice of Norrisville!" James cried in triumph to a group of policemen and a few adults consisting of Viceroy, Mac Antfee, Man Gong, Principal Slimovitz, Jane the Band Instructor and K.C. Cooper. He escorts the large group to a large metal door that is located what seems to be an underground tunnel. "CIA, the Counter Injustice Agency!"

The group of adults awed in sight of what's behind the metal door after James activates it open. This huge room is so high-tech and full of computers and big screens that shows everything what is going on in Norrisville High.

"That place is a high-tech classic." Viceroy complimented as the group take a seat from their respective computers. "I don't know how we did it."

"Well this is quite fascinating." Principal Slimovitz added.

"Agreed." Jane replied.

_**Viceroy – McFist's mad scientist. IQ of 300.**_

_**Principal Slimovitz - Principal of Norrisville High. Loves his car.**_

_**Jane - Band Instructor. Hates rule-breakers.**_

K.C. is seen looking for something on her computer with such seriousness in her face. After seconds of searching, K.C. noticed something on the computer.

"I got something!" K.C. cried.

_**K.C. Cooper – Owner of a military store. IQ of 310.**_

"What is it?" James asked K.C. as the two adults look at the screen.

"The streets security camera that Viceroy installed earlier shows a bald, preteen wth goggles spraying graffiti on a public library." K.C. replied.

"Enhance."

K.C. obeyed as she enhanced the screen. Up close, they saw a preteen boy who wore a pair of green goggles, a dark green one-piece with shoes built in, and a gray appliance in the middle of chest. He is seen carrying a can of green spray paint. The words that the cat sprayed on the wall reads,

_**Crime rules and police drools, bitches!**_

"Dehance!" James cried in anger.

_**James Buttowski - Police Officer. Devoted father of three.**_

"I ran the criminal protocols." Mac Antfee told K.C. as he gives her a paper. "Here's the info of the kid who commited the crime."

K.C. reads the paper. The faces of the young criminal she saw at the computers were there, with his names labeled below.

_**Gizmo - Master of Technology**_

"Good work, Mac." K.C. thanked Mac Antfee as she turns her attention back on the computer.

"I help too." Man Gong replied quietly which caused Mac to roll his eyes in annoyance.

_**Mac Antfee – World famous butt-whooper.**_

_**Man Gong – Mac's personal man gong.**_

()()()()()

_**Norrisville High - Protected by a ninja for 800 years and still counting.**_

It was just a typical day at Norrisville High as the school bell rang and the teens are, like most teens, talking and socializing when Mrs. Driscoll enters the class. Everyone eventually take their seats as Mrs. Driscoll began speaking. Randy, Howard and Sierra are seen, but Cindy's usual spot is empty.

"I wonder where Cindy is." Randy asked Sierra. "It's not like her to be absent for a day."

"Maybe she's sick or something." Sierra replied to Randy. "Who knows?"

_**Randy Cunningham - 9th Grade Ninja.**_

_**Sierra Antfee - Daughter of world famous butt-whooper. Best friend of Cindy Buttowski.**_

"Okay class, before we can start our day, we have a new student joining us today." Mrs. Driscoll said to the students. "She's from the Middle East, so I want everyone to make her feel welcome."

"And you better not be racist to her." Jerry cried through Mrs. Driscoll's lip-reading skills.

"Oh Jerry." Mrs. Driscoll giggled.

_**Mrs. Driscoll – Weird science teacher. Carries the skeleton of her dead husband – Jerry.**_

_**Jerry Driscoll - Mrs. Driscoll's skeleton husband.**_

"Say hello to Zehra Sawaya." Jerry cried through Mrs. Driscoll's lip-reading skills as a young, Muslim girl enters the classroom. She's in-between Randy and Sierra's height. Her skin is tanned, like most Muslims, with pure hazel eyes shining like a rare jewel. She wore simply a lilac, oversized T-shirt, black leggings, a pair of beige Ugg boots and a white hijab (a Muslim version of a veil) that covers her head and upper chest. The only thing that is sticking out from her hijab is the messy bangs of her ebony black hair.

_**Zehra Sawaya - Muslim girl from the Middle East.**_

Howard's eyes widen in fear upon seeing a Muslim girl in class. Cindy's seat is empty and the chubby teen fears the worst. "Uh oh!"

"Welcome to our class, Zehra." Mrs. Driscoll told the Muslim girl, Zehra.

"Thank you." Zehra replied politely.

"Duhude, dude, _not cool!"_ Howard cried as he throws out his arms, palms out.

Ignoring Howard, Mrs. Driscoll continues. "Why don't you take a seat in Cindy's empty spot for now?"

"Okay." Zehra replied as she goes to Cindy's spot.

As Zehra takes a seat in Cindy's spot, Howard begins crawling out of his seat, away from Zehra, much to the confusion of other students. "Oooh hooohoho. Nooo, noohoohoo."

As Howard backs away from his seat next to Zehra, Mrs. Driscoll stops Howard. "Mr. Weinerman, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?" Howard asked Mrs. Driscoll as he takes her aside, their backs turned on Zehra. "Has she been checked for bombs?"

"That's enough, Howard." Mrs. Driscoll scowls at Howard. "Not all Muslim people are terrorists!"

"True, but most of them are." Howard replied. "All it takes is most of them."

_**Howard Weinerman - Best friend of Randy Cunningham. Annoying freshman.**_

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Cunningham resident, Hanasaku is busy doing the laundry when she came across one of Randy's dirty McSkinnies. Before putting the dirty pants in the washing machine, Hanasaku makes certain of checking the pockets before putting the pants in the machine. There were indeed a few things left inside the pockets. First was a pocket knife, then a voodoo doll of a certain elderly crime lord with needles on it, then some pieces of McSquiddles that were left uneaten, and finally a piece of paper that seems folded.

Curious at the folded paper, Hanasaku placed the McSkinnes aside and unfold the paper which in turn, Hanasaku saw a picture of a woman holding a cake. There are also the words on paper that reads,

_**McFist Industries Bake Sale Friday 24th 3:00 PM.**_

"Oh my God, McFist's having a bake sale today!" Hanasaku cried. "At 3:00!"

_**Hanasaku Cunningham - Mother of Randy Cunningham. Librarian.**_

Hanasaku runs up to the kitchen with the paper in her hands and looks at the clock.

"I've only got two and a half hours to make my strawberry cake!" Hanasaku cried before letting out a determined face. "The pressure is on!"

()()()()()

At the Buttowski residence, Cindy is in her bedroom, sleeping in her bed with the curtains covering the window. Lots of tissues are scattered on the floor next to her bed. Her aqua blue eyes are tired, her nose is runny and her body aches. While sleeping away, her iPhone rings a familiar ringtone. She picks it up from her desk and looks at the caller's ID,

_**Howard Weinerman.**_

"Yeah?" Cindy answers the call while sniffing with a runny nose.

_**Cindy Buttowski - Half Human / Half Ghost. Hates Teena Sometimes.**_

"Cindy, are you on your computer?" Howard's voice responded from the other line. In truth, Howard is outside the school, spying on Zehra who is having a friendly conversation with Randy and Sierra.

"I'm sick, Howard." Cindy replied.

"Get online. I need you to check something for me." Howard demanded.

"Leave me alone."

"Cindy, every one of our friends, including the ninja, might be in danger if you don't get your ecto-ass on the computer!"

"Alright, alright!" Cindy gets out her bed and goes to her computer, sits down and starts clicking.

"Go to McSpace." Howard told Cindy as he enters the school. "See if there's a McSpace page for Zehra Sawaya."

Cindy did what Howard told her and types a search term at McSpace. Zehra's page pops up on the screen. "Zehra Sawaya. Born in Iraq, 14 years old, her favorite color is purple ... Howard, what is this all about?"

"Cindy, I want you the check her buddy list." Howard told Cindy as he walks down the hallway. "How many McSpace friends does she have?"

"About two dozen."

"Look further down the page. Does she list her favorite band?"

"The Cardigans."

Howard stops walking. "That's funny."

"What?" Cindy asked Howard.

"She told everyone in class today her favorite band was The Black-Eyed Peas."

()()() _**12:33:57 ... 12:33:58 ... 12:33:59 ... 12:34:00 ...**_()()()


End file.
